Her Journey, Her Story
by Torchix
Summary: Pokoh test story. Hotaru sets out on her journey, not in the normal way mind you, this girl is on the run, and poor Satoshi is now involved! Hotaru has no memory of the first ten years of her life, and now she's running from the police and an evil force. ATTENTION: I won't take this down, but its on PERMANENT HAITUS
1. Only the Start

**[Pokoh test story. Hotaru sets out on her journey, not in the normal way mind you, this girl is on the run, and poor Satoshi is now involved! Hotaru has no memory of the first ten years of her life, and now she's running from the police and an evil force.]**

**Me: It's exactly what the summary says, a test of my new region! It won't be updated much unless I am stuck on whatever else I am currently writing, or get reviews. This chapter will be the intro. Pokoh is my new region, I will put links on my profile of the starters, but they are (c) me. Eternalhero01 is, since he is using my region, free to use them. Oh! HOTARU IS GEMMA, I'M JUST USING JAPANESE NAMES, and no, Gemma translated is _not_ Hotaru. **

**Her Journey, her story- Only the start**

In a small town on a mountain there is a small house, where one girl lived with her family, the houses around her filled with her friends.

Then, one day, the whole town was attacked by an evil organization searching for certain people. They took this girl, and a few days later she remembered nothing of her old life. Nothing of her friends or family, they all fled after the attack too, and then the town was empty.

She lived the next four years of her life with this evil organization, working as one of their top agents. But she got fed up of it as the drug they gave her started to wear off slowly, and she informed the police. Two top agents were caught and she was given a safe life by the authorities. But she wants to travel, like a normal girl, and do gyms or contests and breed Pokémon, not just use them for evil things.

Her name is Hotaru, and this is only the start of her tale.

~X~X~X~

The sun shone in through the curtains of a small, white bricked house in Tinytree town. In a small room girl lay, brunette hairs strewn out around her head as she tossed and turned. The sunlight flickered through her curtains, hitting her face and making her stir.

_Morning. Ugh, not again. Can't I just sleep forever so I don't have to suffer having the police guarding me all the time?_ She thought to herself, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. _Time to get up and try, and most likely fail, to escape and runaway from here and Team-..._

"Kata, time to get up." Some called, banging on the bedroom door. Hotaru snarled, making whoever it was run off. Hotaru sighed.

"Stupid Police, stupid witness protection." Hotaru cursed, throwing her covers back and leaping off the bed, landing at the end on her feet. "Cool." She added absentmindedly before heading over to her mirror and looking at her brown eyes.

She was nothing special, pale, freckles, long brunette hair that was hard to control. A normal human being in many senses, but she didn't feel normal. She felt like an outcast. Someone no one wanted, having people keeping her from interacting with anyone didn't really help either.

Hotaru pulled a comb through her butt long hair, then separating some hair, in two thick strands, to hang on each side of her face.

She reached into a drawer and pulled out a red, long-sleeved turtleneck top and a black no sleeved one with a higher neck. Slipping them on she reached into another drawer and grabbed a pair of black jeans, pulling them on and walking downstairs, grabbing her glasses as she went. Around the staircase was a dark red scarf, she grabbed it and tied it around her neck.

"Morning Ms. Kata." One police officer said. Hotaru hissed.

"My name is Hotaru, prat, now shut up and move out of the way." She said. The officer, being one of the few not to know her wrath, didn't move.

"My orders are to cook and serve breakfast." He said. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Remember when Arata came to you guys with a black eye? That was me, and I will give you a lot worse if you don't move." Hotaru said. The officer stared at the miniature girl incredulously.

"No it wasn't, how could a fourteen year old who is about the size of a ten year old to give Arata a black eye?" He snickered.

***THWACK!***

The officer was on the floor, knocked out.

"That'll teach him." Hotaru said, walking to the cupboard and pouring a bowl of Coco Pops and eating them as she looked out the window into Tinytree town.

People scurried around minding their own business, kids played in the sun. The mountain wasn't all that high, but I was high enough for a beautiful mountain breeze and sunshine to hit the tiny town. Hotaru hadn't felt that since she arrived there a few months ago.

Hotaru swallowed the last of the cereal and then washed up the bowl and headed to the main room of the tiny house, sitting on the sofa with her arms crossed. Idly she lifted up the vase with glowing blue eyes, the whole of her eyes shining brightly.

"Morning." Someone said, Hotaru lost concentration and the vase dropped to the floor, smashing. "Oops."

"Shut up." Hotaru growled, turning to see an officer Junsar.

"We did tell you not to use that." Junsar said.

"I can do as I damn well please." Hotaru said.

"They can track you through that." Junsar reminded.

"Let them come! I'll just kick their asses like I do your officers, out of my way." Hotaru said, pushing past the woman and going upstairs. She jumped onto the bed and lay back, closing her eyes.

_Run._

Hotaru leapt up, searching the room for the source of the voice. No one. "Who's there?" She yelled, in a defensive stance.

_Just run, the window._

"Oh right, and jumping from a first floor window isn't suicide?" Hotaru said sarcastically.

_Hotaru, just run. Now is your chance._

It did make sense, Hotaru realised. She had a chance now she was alone, and the training she had got in the past four years would make it easy for her to run.

She didn't have much time so she ran to the window and opened it, looking down. No guards.

_'Was that thing talking my conscience?'_ She wondered. Shaking her head she decided to ignore it, pulling her small frame into the window and then jumping.

She landed in a feline position and ran to the side of the house, looking for guards and then running at full speed toward the forest. She was about half the way there when she heard a voice.

"She's out!"

"After her!"

Hotaru gritted her teeth and sped up charging past people in the way, knocking over a few of them. She broke through the first layer of trees in a very dense space of the forest, pushing through big branches as they tried to force her back. Eventually she found herself off the trainer's path, grateful she remembered one of her Poké balls, a small Chimchar who was deceptively strong.

"Umf!" Hotaru and another exclaimed as she bumped headfirst into their back and they both fell over.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" The boy said in a deep voice, he was at least seventeen. Hotaru looked at him. "Hey, kid, shouldn't you be with your parent?" He asked, standing up and placing his black hat, with an orange Poké ball symbol on, over his scruffy black hair.

"Oh shut up, I'm fourteen, Mister. Now outta my way." Hotaru said, standing up and readjusting her clothes. She saw a bike, left alone, behind the teen and smirked. "I need to get my bike, I'm in a hurry."

"Why?" The boy asked as she grabbed the black bike.

"I'm kinda running from the Police." Hotaru said, shrugging as she climbed onto the bike, wincing as her bare feet touched the metal of the petals. She could hear them coming closer.

"Say _WHAT?_" He exclaimed. "Why?"

"Need to know info, and you don't need to know." Hotaru replied. "They're getting close... you heading the lab just outside of town I'm guessing?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, hop on dude, because you are now a fugitive too because the second they see you talking to me they'll think you're my accomplice or some other shit, so you need a ride." Hotaru smirked. The boy listened, the Police were almost there. Reluctantly he climbed onto the back of the bike, somehow, and they were off. "What's your name anyway?"

"Satoshi." Satoshi replied. Hotaru nodded.

"Well, Satoshi, I hope you enjoy running because I'll be doing a hell of a lot of it in the next hour or so." They skidded up to the lab a second later, Hotaru parking the bicycle and jumping off, leaving Satoshi to fall down.

"Pika!" A Pikachu called, running over. "Pika-Pi Pika Chu, Pikachu!"

"Sorry Buddy, I had a bit of a situation." Satoshi said, bending and picking up his Pokémon. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and Satoshi followed Hotaru into the lab.

"Pi?"

"She is the situation." Satoshi replied. Pikachu face-palmed. "She's a fugitive." Pikachu face-palmed again. "Let's go..."

A minute later the two found Hotaru in the room of the lab with a woman with blue hair in a bun and wearing glasses with dark eyes. She was in a lab coat which made Satoshi conclude she was Professor Seda.

"Here you go." Seda said. "Very unusual that you're starting your journey so late."

"Yeah, I know. Parents... never understand 'em." Hotaru said, rolling her eyes. "Well, let's see this little guy." She pressed the button in the centre of the Poké ball and the Pokémon appeared in a flash of light.

It was a small creature that resembled a tiger cub. It had messy fur on top of its head, a yellowish orange colour and its full body was a dark green. It had two messy bits of fur on its cheeks that were the same shade as the fur on the top of his head, its tail curved behind it and one of its front paws was the same shade as the yellowish orange fur. His whole body was covered in black stripes at random points, much like a tiger.

He mewled sweetly and looked at Hotaru with big orange eyes.

"Cool, what's that?" Satoshi said, despite his age still being the innocent trainer he's always been. He pulled out his Poké Dex and pointed it at the Pokémon, it whirred for a moment and then the Pokémon's picture appeared on the screen and the mechanic voice started.

**_Tikamo, the camouflage tiger Pokémon. It is a very shy little creature at this stage, and tends to use his camouflage ability to hide away. It is the grass type starter of Pokoh._**

"Cool." Satoshi repeated. Hotaru rolled her eyes, picking up the cute little Pokémon and looking it in the eyes.

"Hey there, Tikamo." She said. "I'm your new trainer." Tikamo smiled. Hotaru grinned back. "See you Seda, we're in a rush."

She grabbed Satoshi's arm and dragged him out of the lab, he managed a brief wave at the Professor before they were out by the bike again.

"Where are you going?" Satoshi asked, pulling away from the surprisingly vice like grip of the girl.

"Anywhere, I only ran off because I want to be a normal trainer." Hotaru said.

"You're a fugitive!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"No I'm not." Hotaru replied, petting Tikamo slightly. "I was under witness protection, and got fed up of all their crap and decided to run."

"Right... so you are running from them, why?" Satoshi said.

"Because I am being chased down by and evil organisation." Hotaru said. "Simple as." Satoshi murmured something that sounded vaguely like 'that makes two of us' but Hotaru dismissed it. "Well, coming?"

"I guess..." Satoshi said. "But I warn you, Pikachu has a history of burning bikes." Pikachu slapped his trainer around the back of the head. Hotaru sighed and gave Satoshi a once over. He seemed like he could keep up with her, but the baggy orange T-shirt and black jacket with an orange Poké ball symbol on the bottom left corner and baggy jeans made him look a lot less physically adept than he probably was.

"Well, you better be able to keep up. I'm a bit... strange." Hotaru said, looking at him. Her eyes glinted yellow for a moment, but Satoshi dismissed it as a flash of light. "Oh, and I don't care about the bike."

"Right..." Satoshi said. Hotaru climbed onto the bike and Satoshi joined her. "What's the next town?"

"Treemount City, but we have to get down Mt. Huifun and through Huifun forest which will take a while." Hotaru replied. "Camping trip, hope you got a tent." She winked at him and then sped up.

~X~X~X~

"Miracle, a whole day without the buffoons attacking." Satoshi commented as the trio stopped biking and walked into the trees by the side of the path. "Are the police still coming?"

"No. They'll have given up by now, they can't put out wanted posters or the evil people chasing me would find me first." Hotaru replied. "No doubt every Junsar out there will be looking for me though."

Satoshi gulped.

"Tent?" Hotaru asked. Satoshi shook his head. "Trainers these days..." Hotaru mumbled as she lay on the grass. "Sleeping bag?" This time he nodded. "Use it. I'm used to sleeping rough; I can do without one for a night."

Satoshi laid out his sleeping bag and sat on it, starting (or trying to at least) up a fire. Hotaru sighed at his futile attempts, sighing something she could probably win if it were a sport, and grabbed her older, shabbier Poké ball from her belt. She tossed it and a small, friendly looking Chimchar popped out.

"Chim, use ember on the wood." Hotaru said. Chimchar did so and in seconds they had a fire.

"Where'd you get him?" Satoshi asked, pointing at the fire type. Chimchar jumped and turned, snarling at Satoshi making him back off slightly. Hotaru patted her Pokémon, making him calm.

"Calm, Chim. He's safe." Hotaru said. Chimchar relaxed but kept an eye on him. She then turned to Satoshi. "I haven't just stayed here; I've been to all the regions... Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Isshu, Luna..."

"Isshu? Luna?"

"Never mind. Well, food Satoshi? Surely you have food." Hotaru said. Satoshi shook his head and his stomach rumbled. "Typical! Well, berries it is I suppose." Hotaru stood and went over to the bushes around them, picking a dull green berry with brown, tiny dots, taking a bite. "Hmm, a Ki Berry. Nice and sweet." She picked a few more and went back to Satoshi, dropping some in front of him and then eating her own pile. Satoshi scoffed them down, eating being the thing he could win a gold medal for.

"Hmmm... nice. What are these?" Satoshi asked.

"Ki berries." Hotaru said. "They're only sweet after their BBF, best before, date. But perfectly safe to eat." Hotaru assured when she saw the raven headed boy choke slightly at the mention of them being after the BBF date. "So, I guess we better get to know each other, how about twenty questions?"

"How old do you think I am? Four?" Satoshi said incredulously.

"Actually, I thought I was the more mature one." Hotaru teased, eating her third berry. Each was the size of her fist. "I'll start... How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Hometown?"

"Pallet Town Kanto."

"First Pokémon?"

"Pikachu... don't ask."

"How?" Satoshi sighed; he should have known she would ask.

"I got to the lab late and he was all that was left, he's my best buddy now though." Pikachu nuzzled his cheek.

"Friends?"

"A few best friends. A few names are Takeshi, Hikari, Kasumi, Kenji, and Haruka." Hotaru noticed a smile on his lips when he said Haruka.

"Let's make it ten questions... Um, Family?"

"Just mom."

"Aura?" Hotaru couldn't stop the word from blurting out, instinct. Satoshi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" He asked, eyes giving her a shifty look. He was being cautious of her now.

"No reason, just I can use it and I'm curious." Hotaru said, trying to make a quick recovery. She let her eyes glow blue and one of Satoshi's berries levitated over to her pile.

"I'm supposed to have strong Aura." Satoshi said. "Like one of the aura guardians from a long time ago, but I can't use it."

"IQ?"

"Huh?" Hotaru sighed, again.

"That explains a lot." She chuckled, making Satoshi glare at her. "Achievements?"

"Kanto league top 16, Johto top 8, Hoenn ditto, Battle Frontier conquered, and Sinnoh top four." Satoshi replied. "My turn, as you have obviously ran out of questions."

"Whatever gave you that idea? What are your friends like?"

"Takeshi is an amazing cook, Hikari is a peppy girl who fusses way too much over her hair, Kasumi can get a bit annoyed, Kenji loves to draw and Haruka is a talented coordinator and my best friend." Pikachu gave him a little shock. "Human friend."

"Done." Hotaru said, laying back.

"Age?"

"Fourteen."

"Hometown?"

"Dunno." Satoshi pulled a face but dismissed it.

"First Pokémon?"

"Well, technically I think it was a Torchic, he became a Blaziken and was then... killed." Hotaru said, gulping once.

"Oh..."

"Never mind it, it was inevitable. They did that to all they didn't think worthy." Hotaru said. "Next question."

"Friends?"

"None."

"Family?"

"Orphan, as far as I know."

"Aura?"

"Are you gonna come up with your own questions yet?" Hotaru said. Satoshi shrugged. "Well, I can use it. I'm not saying anything else."

"Why don't you know anything about your past?" Satoshi asked. "Hometown, you should know, Family, Friends..."

"I lost the memory of the first ten years of my life." Hotaru explained, sitting up slightly, leaning back on her hands. "I was taken. And my memory was taken away from me. I don't remember any friends, family, homes, lives... anything."

"Oh." Satoshi said again. "Who's 'they'?"

"I'm not in a position to divulge that information." Hotaru said a hurried tone to her voice. "You look tired, go to sleep."

"God, you're as bad as my mum." Satoshi mumbled before climbing into his sleeping bag and falling asleep, Pikachu curled in a ball atop it. Hotaru looked at him and then closed her eyes, she could still see but everything was in blue with no detail.

Satoshi's shape glowed blue, a bright blue. It was visible through the sleeping bag.

"Strong... very strong." Hotaru murmured. "Friendly... Loyal... the aura is strong in this one, looks like I have a duty to look after him so he doesn't get taken by... _them_."

Sighing Hotaru lay down, closing her eyes. Chimchar snuggled up to her stomach and Tikamo cautiously rested against her back like he would have with his Mother, a Tikoklaw, when he was younger. A smile flashed on Hotaru's lips.

_Maybe I do have a chance at a new life one day._

~X~X~X~

**Me: Whoop! Love this idea, I do, and I hope you do too! I know it seems I used my OC self too much but I really do like messing around with her, its fun which makes me evil! Anyway!** **R&R!**

**Luna Region (C) Legendary Fairy, she created it, I just mentioned it because of her OC.**


	2. Travelling onwards

**Me: Writing, ahead, rocks, whoop! I was out of ideas on SR when I was starting this chapter, here we go!**

**Travelling onwards**

_"That one." Said a male with spiked up black hair and purple irises. He was pointing at a young boy on a list of people, Hotaru stood beside him in a black top with a crystal insignia on the back and a pair of purple shorts with knee length black boots and purple socks that went up to almost the height of her shorts. _

_"Affirmative, sir, I will go immediately." She said in a formal tone, nodding her head once and starting to head toward the door. She stopped when the man called her._

_"Commander H?" Hotaru turned back around. They were ranked on aura level and control, Hotaru was a 2nd class commander. The only people higher than Hotaru's rank were the Boss, Heirs and the rank above her. _

_"Yes sir?"_

_"He is tougher than he seems, H, don't underestimate him." He said. "And good luck."_

_"Taken into account, sir." Hotaru said, walking out._

Hotaru didn't know how, but the memory faded into something else, she was surrounded by a blank area, completely white with nothing there.

_At the 'end' of the room Hotaru could see a blurry figure, even for her eyesight it was unusual for something to be so blurry. She could just make out the shape of a teenage boy, about her age but average size. She scoffed at the last bit._

_"Who're you?" She asked. The boy took a step closer._

_"I can't say, not until you remember. But I will tell you that I will hopefully be a big help when it comes to looking after that boy."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Not enough time, sorry, you have to wake up now. The boy is trying to wake you."_

And then she woke up.

"Hotaru, I can hear the Police!" Satoshi said as he shook the girl.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake!" Hotaru said, slapping his hands off her. She stood up and grabbed the remaining berries, forcing one into each of her Pockets and some into Satoshi's bag. Pikachu put out the fire and they ran off, leaving the bike behind for fear it would leave to much evidence on the road. Tikamo hopped onto Hotaru's shoulder and Chimchar swung through the trees, keeping his eyes on the road behind them.

"Don't your feet hurt?" Satoshi asked, nodding to her bare feet. Hotaru shrugged.

"I've had worse." She said. Satoshi just looked ahead. Hotaru was right, he was able to keep up with her. She may be small but with four years of training she was very nimble.

"I thought you said the police wouldn't chase again?" Satoshi asked.

"I guess I was wrong, it does happen, occasionally." Hotaru said.

"You know, you are really big headed!" Satoshi said. Hotaru scoffed.

"Well, I can't help it. I've been made to think I'm better than everyone else, old habits die hard." She said. Suddenly they stopped when a strange Meowth shaped balloon rose above the trees above them. Satoshi face-palmed.

"I so don't have the time for this..." He said. "Go away Rocket-Dan!"

The pink haired woman laughed. "As if, twerp."

"Prepare for trouble!" Said the woman.  
"Make it double!" The male with purple hair said.  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Musashi!"  
"Kojirō!"  
"Rocket-Dan, blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right!" A Pokémon finished. Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Those twits?" She said incredulously. "We've beaten you too many times to count!" Musashi peered over the basket of the balloon.

"I don't recognise you." Musashi said.

"You wouldn't, I wore different clothes then, and had very different hairstyles each mission. That and the fact I never beat _you_ in particular. Just Rocket-Dan, I distinctly remember the name Domino." Hotaru said, tapping her chin in mock thought. Satoshi blinked a couple of times, Pikachu stood ready to blast the trio.

"Bah, her? She's weak!" Kojirō said.

"Not really, you're weak." Satoshi commented. "Now excuse me but we're running from the police so move it!"

"A twerp runnin' from da police? Dat's not something ya see every day." Meowth said.

"A twerp is a fugitive... wait, Police?" Musashi exclaimed. "Let's leg it, people!"

They flew off and Pikachu relaxed, jumping back onto Satoshi's shoulder. Hotaru grabbed his arm and ran off west, through the trees and way past where Police could follow without being on foot.

"Who did you snitch on? It must be one hell of a powerful team for you to need witness protection." Satoshi asked as they ran, swiping his arm back.

"They are. Very, very strong." Hotaru said, a sinister tone in her voice. Her eyes were serious, and now Satoshi was sure he could see a flash of yellow in her eyes. "I was second ranked, only bested by the leader/heirs and rank ones. Whatever they used on me when I was ten started to wear off after a while, that's why I decided to snitch, I just didn't realise how much of a grudge they hold against people they don't like."

She reached into her pocket as they ran, Satoshi saw her hand grab something.

"What're you holding?" He asked. Hotaru's hand clenched.

"My only friend." Hotaru replied. Satoshi gave her a look. "Not literally, idiot, it's a picture. There was another, a girl called Kokoro, she was forced into doing the work. She never wanted to do it. We became friends easily, she helped me escape... I'm worried about her." Hotaru pulled out a crumpled old photo, Satoshi took it from her when she held it in his direction and he and Pikachu looked at it.

It was a formal photo, most definitely. A girl with spiky purple hair (but ginger roots showing it was a very bad dye job) stood in a uniform of black shorts, a purple polo with a black 'U' on the right breast and a pair of purple boots. She was obviously classed as a petty grunt, Satoshi observed, from the fact the other grunts of other teams mainly seemed to have exactly the same looks and outfits. Team Galactic for example.

Next to her was Hotaru, dressed in purple shorts, long purple socks almost up to them, high black boots, a black jacket with a purple crystal insignia on the chest and a purple top underneath it.

"Do they dye all grunts hair?" Satoshi asked as he handed back the picture. Hotaru took it and placed it back in her pocket.

"How'd you know she was a grunt?" She said.

"I've met a lot of evil organizations who have the grunts looking exactly the same. I figured, since she has ginger roots, that they dyed her hair." Satoshi shrugged.

"You aren't as dense as you look." Hotaru said. Pikachu snickered, making Satoshi glare at him. "Yes, she was a grunt. All elites had a trainee, I chose her as a partner after the main training was over. Being second ranked I couldn't really be overruled."

"Right." Was Satoshi's only reply. After a while of silent running they stopped.

"I think we lost them, what time is it?" Hotaru asked. Satoshi shrugged. The girl sighed and sat down, looking up at the sun. "Just after noon, so I'd say maybe five to one." Satoshi sat beside her.

"Already?" Satoshi asked. Hotaru nodded. "Hotaru... just wondering, since you wanna travel what are you gonna be?"

"I'd like to be a coordinator." Hotaru said. "But I probably wouldn't be able to adapt."

"Why? I've known people adapt from training to coordinating and vice-versa." Satoshi said. Hotaru shrugged.

"I've been a brute force person for four years, it's not that easy to change quickly." She replied. Satoshi just nodded, laying back.

"Food?" He asked.

"I'll go look." Hotaru said, standing up and running into the forest.

~X~X~X~

"How can we not be there yet?" Satoshi groaned as he collapsed onto the floor, regretting the decision soon after when he hit the hard rock of the mountain.

"Because this forest is big, and so is the mountain, just be grateful we don't have to climb _up_ one of the Pokoh mountains," Hotaru said. "That would be hard."

"Well, Pokoh isn't nicknamed the sky high region for nothing." Satoshi commented. "What time?"

"Probably just hitting about... eight at night." Hotaru said. Satoshi groaned. "Food?"

"You read my mind." Satoshi said. Hotaru shook her head, he was becoming very easy to read. She walked a little into the forest and brought back more Ki Berries. As they sat and ate Satoshi spoke up. "What did this organization you were with do exactly?" Hotaru hissed. "I'm only asking!"

"Look, I have said too much already alright?-!" Hotaru yelled. "Why the hell did I say it to you in the first place?-! I don't even know you!" She stood up and ran into the forest.

"Hotaru! You don't know what could be out there!" Satoshi exclaimed, running after the tiny girl.

Hotaru was far ahead, tripping every few feet as she cursed at herself and at them and at Satoshi and at everything. Soon she found a clearing and sat down, rubbing her aching feet with cuts and bruises covering them from all the bare footed running. Her head snapped up when she heard a Pokémon call its name in a very angry sounding tone.

"Gotain!" it yelled. "Go, tain goat!" Across from her was a goat with four, large curled horns, dark brown hair and a tail with a rock on the end. It was glaring at her and acting like a bull.

"Oh don't mess with me, Gotain, I am not in the mood to leave you alive." Hotaru snarled, the wild Pokémon was unfazed. It stepped closer. "Seriously, back off." Hotaru's eyes started to glow blue again. Gotain ignored her again and took a leap forward only to be sent flying through the air with a blue light covering him. "I told you."

This just angered the Pokémon more, he got back up and got ready to charge again.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" someone yelled. Hotaru looked and saw Satoshi running into the clearing with Pikachu just ahead of him, firing off the electric attack at the rock type.

"Satoshi you prat! That Pokémon is a rock type!" Hotaru yelled. Satoshi pulled out his Poké Dex, being the dense boy he is, and pointed it at the unfazed Pokémon.

It whirred and then spoke**: _Gotain, the mountain goat Pokémon. They mainly inhabit Mt. Huifun, and tend to be pretty hostile toward wandering trainers. If you are a rookie run when you see it_**_._

"GOOOOTAIN!" Gotain yelled, running at Satoshi at full speed. Satoshi didn't react, staring at it with shocked eyes. Hotaru face-palmed and then leapt at Satoshi, knocking him out of the path of the oncoming threat in an instant.

"How the hell did you do that?" Satoshi said once he recovered.

"Looks can be deceiving." Hotaru said, holding her side. She reached for her Poké ball and called out her Tikamo. "Use Vine Whip."

Tikamo launched vines from seemingly nowhere and hit the Rock type goat with them, knocking him back a couple of steps and shaking him up slightly.

"Now's our chance." Hotaru said, running off still holding her side. Satoshi took one look at the angry Gotain before nodding and running after her, almost slipping as he did so. Pikachu ran after his trainer quickly after that.

~X~X~X~

"What was that?" Satoshi panted when they got back.

"You looked at the Poké Dex, idiot, it was a Gotain." Hotaru said. "What else bad can happen to me this week?"

"You just jinxed it." Satoshi said. Hotaru just groaned and collapsed onto the floor, hand still clutching her side. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Hotaru said. "Gimme a moment." Satoshi just watched as a blue glow coated the side she held and a moment later disappeared. She sat up and looked perfectly fine, well, as fine as you could look when you're totally pissed off. "Now, leave me alone will you?"

"No." Satoshi said.

"Why not?"

"Because you still have a hell of a lot of explaining to do and I am still running from the cops if they saw me with you." Satoshi replied. Hotaru snarled but sighed in defeat a second later, lying back down.

"I'm getting some sleep, I suggest you do too. We've got a long way to go yet." Hotaru said, closing her eyes when she felt Satoshi's foot nudge her side. "What?"

"Have the sleeping bag." He said, handing it to her. "I had it last night, you have it tonight."

"Thanks." Hotaru murmured before laying it beneath her and climbing in. "You're a good guy, Satoshi. Thanks."

"No problem." Satoshi said. "I won't pry anymore."

"Smart too." Hotaru said, chuckling. "Sometimes anyway."

"How was I supposed to know it was a rock type?-!" Satoshi said. Hotaru just smiled and fell asleep.

_"Hota-Chan, hurry up!" Kokoro exclaimed, looking out of the door with a panicked expression._

_"Koko-Chan, calm down. I'm almost out." Hotaru assured as she pushed her small frame up onto the next crate on the pile that lead to the window. "Four more crates and I'm out... you sure you're not coming?"_

_"I can't risk it. I'm not as fast as you." Kokoro said, not looking at her friend as she kept her panicked lookout. Hotaru pushed onto another crate and was only three from the top. _

_"Kokoro..." Hotaru said. _

_"No. I'm not coming, you get the Police and you escape and you remember, OK?" Kokoro said. Hotaru could almost see the tears forming in her eyes. "Hurry! People are coming!"_

_"I'll tell the Police not to capture you." Hotaru promised as she struggled onto the next crate. "They can set you free."_

_"Who can guarantee that I won't get killed now?" Kokoro said. That comment almost made Hotaru slip._

_"KOKORO!" She exclaimed. "Don't think that!"_

_"Why not? If they catch me I'm a goner." Kokoro replied. Hotaru growled lightly and climbed onto the last crate. _

_"Goodbye, Koko-Chan, see you in a week or so." Hotaru said as she opened the window and climbed out. The two friends looked at each other and smiled once. Kokoro saluted Hotaru and then turned to the door, yelling out that someone was running. Hotaru nodded and ran out of sight of the window, shifting into invisibility quickly. _

Hotaru groaned aloud when the memory shifted into white again, much like the previous night.

_"Would you stop invading my dreams whoever you are?" Hotaru yelled at the blurry figure "For goodness sake, my head is supposed to be the one private place I have!"_

_"I'm not going to stop, Hota-Chan. You are important to me." The boy said. _

_"How are you even in my head?"_

_"Yuream." He said simply. Hotaru remembered her former boss talking about a Pokémon called Yuream, it had the ability to invade dreams. "Don't you remember anything yet, Hotaru?"_

_"No." Hotaru said. "No I don't."_

_"Try." The boy said. "Go now, morning again."_

Hotaru shot up from the floor this time, the whole of her upper body straight up. Satoshi was still asleep, she noticed as she looked around. His face showed very obvious discomfort. Hotaru knew they would need tents and another sleeping bag once they reached Treemount.

Hotaru didn't bother getting food, she decided it was best for Satoshi to actually do something helpful.

"What is with me? Was that just some weird dream my forgotten memories are making me have or is that person _really_ from my old life?" She pondered aloud.

"Mom, I want more food..." Satoshi murmured in his sleep. Hotaru face-palmed.

~X~X~X~

**Me: I hope it doesn't seem like I'm making Hotaru too much of a focus. But this story _is_ about her, Satoshi is in it too because I felt like it and felt like making Hotaru the new 5th Generation. I do like the new girl but... I dunno, Hotaru is just more fun to be evil to. *snicker* Anyway, next chapter might take a while to get up, but it'll be a long one! So hopefully that'll make up for it.**


	3. Welcome to Treemount, now get in the car

**Me: Sorry for the wait, guys. I've been working hard on the Poké Dex, Gym Leaders and Towns for Pokoh so I've been doing too much of that and too little of stories, sorry. But, well, I have to finish the Poké Dex.**

**Welcome to Treemount, now get into the Police car**

"We have about... one mile left until we reach Treemount." Hotaru said.

"You said that three miles ago." Satoshi whined.

"No, three miles ago I said we had one mile of _mountain_ to walk, and three miles of flat. We are on the last mile of flat." Hotaru said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Mr. Genius. Think things through next time."

"Shut up." Satoshi said. Hotaru rolled her eyes and carried on walking. Five seconds later... "Are we there yet?"

"Satoshi." Hotaru said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up or I will shut you up permanently." Hotaru said, glaring at Satoshi. Safe to say the rest of the walk went by quietly. "Well, we should wait a while."

"You say that _now_?" Satoshi said. "Seriously, we're here at last! Let's go in!" He started to walk in but Hotaru swiped his hat in one quick movement. "Hey!"

"Look, its midday mania in there, tree houses and hotels or not. There is no way there won't be about sixty Junsars out looking for me now. Besides, you're going to need more than Pikachu against the Ground Gym."

"Even I know this mountain isn't the best place to find water types." Satoshi said.

"You don't need a water type." Hotaru reminded. "There are grass types up here."

"Like what?" Satoshi asked. Hotaru pointed at a small creature, its whole body was a Poppy head except the arms and legs that poked from between the petals. Satoshi pulled out his Poké Dex again making Hotaru sigh.

**_Keshop, the Poppy Pokémon. This Pokémon's bullet seed attack if probably its strongest move, beware if you come face to face with it. It is generally a happy little creature who enjoy gardening, which is why it is mostly found around Shrubhill City_****.**

"Cool." Satoshi said. "Looks a lot like something one of my coordinator friends would catch but, hey, a Pokémon is a Pokémon."

"Gee, you have real spirit haven't you, Satoshi?" Hotaru said sarcastically. "You seemed more enthusiastic about Pokémon yesterday."

"I'm still tired from all the walking, Hotaru." Satoshi said. "Don't blame me, blame you for taking the longest walk down possible."

"I chose the only navigable route, Satoshi, don't give me any shit about it." Hotaru said.

"For a fourteen year old you have very bad language." Satoshi mumbled before telling Pikachu to get ready to attack. Pikachu jumped from his trainer's shoulder and got into a ready stance on the ground.

"This should be interesting." Hotaru snickered, making Satoshi glare at her. "Go on then, prove me wrong."

"I will! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Satoshi called, Pikachu's tail started to glow bright white as he leapt into the air and brought it down on the grass type. Keshop yelped before turning around and firing Bullet Seed at Pikachu who quickly dodged it with agility. "Quick attack!"

The left over speed from Agility went into the aptly named Quick Attack as Pikachu sped at the grass type, Keshop managed to jump out of the way at the very last second, at which Hotaru snickered.

"Alright, use Iron Tail again, Pikachu!" Satoshi shouted. Pikachu brought his tail down on Keshop again, this time with better results. Keshop fell back into a tree before it could respond Pikachu used Quick attack. Satoshi grabbed a Poké ball and threw it, hitting off the grass types head and pulling it into the Poké ball. The Poké ball fell onto the ground and shook three times before making some noise and sitting still. Satoshi picked it up. "I caught a Keshop!" He said, doing his usual pose. He turned and glared at Hotaru as she laughed. "What is so funny?-!"

"The pose." Hotaru laughed. Satoshi glared. "That doesn't work on me."

"Damn." Satoshi said. Hotaru grinned and sat down. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Hmmm... about an hour I think, the rush should be over by then." Hotaru replied. Satoshi nodded and sat down besides her, leaning back against the tree. "I'm havin' a nap."

"Whatever, I'm gonna watch the Pokémon s'more." Satoshi replied. Hotaru nodded and drifted off.

_"Oh not here again! You have _got_ to be kidding me?-!" Hotaru's dream self yelled at the blurry figure of the boy._

_"Yes, here again. You're going to end up here every time you fall asleep, so unless you want to become an insomniac then you're going to have to put up with it." He replied with a shrug. "...I hope you _don't_ become an insomniac."_

_"How can I be sure you're not just some creep taking advantage of the fact I have no memories to stalk my dreams?" Hotaru asked._

_"Because, Hota-Chan, you'll remember one day and remember me and this damn blur you see will go away." He said._

_"Right, now can I wake up so I can get away from you, stalker?" Hotaru said._

_"Very well, go dream of something else."_

_"I will."_

Hotaru soon found herself dreaming about another time in the horrible organization she now like to refer to as 'Team Shit'.

_"Follow and you won't be hurt, Kid." Hotaru said as she faced a small boy holding two aura spheres in his hands. _

_"NEVER!" He yelled, throwing them. Hotaru back-flipped out of the way and threw her own aura sphere, knocking the child back. _

_"Hota-Chan!" Kokoro called from behind her. "That's enough."_

_"I-I know..." Hotaru said. She picked the kid up and strapped him into the back seat of the car they were driving, illegally obviously. "Let's go..."_

That memory was from only three weeks before Hotaru had escaped.

Hotaru's eyes opened and she saw Satoshi training his new Keshop. She smiled lightly, one boy she _could_ protect from the evil grasps of that horrible group.

"Use Bullet seed again, Keshop!" Satoshi said, the Poppy like Pokémon jumped up and fired off many little bullet like seeds at another tree, knocking it to the ground. "Wow... the Poké Dex was right! That sure is powerful!"

"Poké Dexes are generally right." Hotaru leapt to her feet, the voice was neither hers nor Satoshi's.

"Who's there?-!" She exclaimed. Hotaru threw an Aura sphere into the trees, making Satoshi jump.

"Hey!" The person from the trees called, a second later a man with light brown skin and squinty eyes, spiked up brown hair and wearing a sandy brown top and dark brown cargo pants and trainers ran in, rubbing his arm. "Satoshi I didn't know you could do that, ow!"

"I can't." Satoshi replied. "That was Hotaru, she's a bit jumpy." Takeshi looked and saw Hotaru standing there, no longer in a defensive position but in a very relaxed and slightly embarrassed one.

"Sorry." She said. "I'm very... _defensive_. Instinct I'm afraid."

"You really know how to pick travelling companions dontcha Satoshi?" Takeshi laughed. "Did you burn her bike too?"

"No, not this time." Satoshi said, scratching the back of his head. Takeshi chuckled.

"I don't know, first Kasumi the one obsessed with hitting you with a mallet, then Haruka who _used_ to hate Pokémon, then Hikari the hyper one and now someone who likes to fire Aura balls?" He said.

"What can I say, I'm a trouble magnet." Satoshi shrugged.

"You can say that again."

"Who are you anyway?" Hotaru said.

"Takeshi, Satoshi's old friend and travelling companion of... seven years." Takeshi said. "I'm pretty sure he would have starved otherwise."

"Oh! You're that good cook Satoshi said about, I didn't remember the name." Hotaru said.

"No worries." Takeshi said. "How long have you guys been waiting here? We're only a few metres from entering town, even from here, off the path."

"Well..." Hotaru started before she was cut off.

"Hotaru's a fugitive." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi!" Hotaru exclaimed. "No I'm not!"

"She's running from the Police and I got dragged into it because the Police saw me with her and now we're waiting until the midday madness is over to go in so the Junsar don't see us." Satoshi continued.

"GAH!" Hotaru exclaimed, leaping and grabbing Satoshi. The two began struggling comically which made Takeshi sweatdrop.

"Alright!" He said, pushing the two apart. "That is enough, gee Satoshi you really do meet some really interesting people."

"I am not a fugitive!" Hotaru said. "I ratted someone out to the Police and they put me in witness protection, aka jail mark 2! I've been stuck inside for sixth months!"

"Alright, alright. Sit down and both of you can explain this mess over some food." Takeshi said. Both grumbled but nodded. "Satoshi I thought you'd be more eager about my food."

"I am." Satoshi said.

~X~X~X~

"So, let me get this straight. Hotaru was from witness protection because she snitched on some big organization she used to work for and then ran from said protection and bumped into you and you started to run?" Takeshi said.

"That about covers it." Hotaru said. "What time is it?"  
"About two." Takeshi replied.

"It should be safe to go in now, then." Hotaru said as she stood up. "Ready?"

"I guess." Satoshi shrugged.

"Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu grinned, hopping onto his trainer's head. Satoshi rubbed his partner behind the ears and smiled. Hotaru smiled lightly.

"C'mon you guys, let's go." Takeshi said.

"Coming Takeshi!" Satoshi said. Hotaru walked toward the trees and pushed through them, walking into the city.

The city was still pretty busy, but Hotaru couldn't see any Junsars on active duty. The treetop attractions were keeping many busy whilst the gym and mountain walks kept other trainers on their toes all day. There was an old, seemingly abandoned building painted an unsightly shade of purple looming over a darker part of the town. Hotaru shuddered when she saw it.

"Nice city, apart from that building. Wonder what it is." Satoshi said as he followed her. Hotaru's replying shrug was a little too hasty.

"Are we heading to the gym, you two? Or the Pokémon Centre?" Takeshi asked.

"Pokémon Centre/Gym." Hotaru and Satoshi said respectively in unison. Hotaru glared at Satoshi, and he retorted with his own glare. Takeshi sighed at the two.

"How about we go to the Pokémon Centre and _then _the gym?" He suggested. Satoshi huffed but nodded. "Well, come on then."

They started to walk off toward the building, a very modern looking centre, Satoshi and Hotaru bickering the whole way about the gym battle. Takeshi could already tell that this journey would be an interesting one.

The unusual trio walked into the Pokémon Centre, Nurse Joy at her usual place at her desk and many trainers calling families, Professors or friends, others running around with Pokémon from the region and many just relaxing.

Takeshi, of course, was being his usual self the second his eyes landed on the pink haired Nurse. Within milliseconds he was on one knee, holding her hand and proclaiming his love for her with some really cheesy chat up lines. Hotaru raised an eyebrow at him whilst Satoshi sweatdropped at his friend.

"What the heck?" Hotaru said, gesturing at him and the confused Nurse.

"He's a bit strange, flirts with almost every girl he sees." Satoshi replied, Hotaru face-palmed. "Normally someone would either be pulling his ear or his Crogunk woulda Poison jabbed him, but I think Takeshi left Crogunk at his gym this time."

But before he'd even reached the word 'ear' Hotaru had walked forward, hand glowing blue, and tapped Brock on the shoulder. He froze mid-word, falling back onto the floor in the same position he had been in holding Joy's hand, Hotaru nodded and walked back to stand by a wide eyed Satoshi.

"What... was that?" He asked. Hotaru shrugged.

"Standard knock out, he'll come round again in three, two, one..." She counted down, and the second she said one Takeshi jumped back onto his feet. Satoshi's already shocked expression got even more stunned. Hotaru shrugged at him and walked up to the Nurse, asking for a room key. The Nurse blinked a couple of times as if remembering the face of the girl in front of her before she finally handed the key over. Hotaru had a nervous expression for a second before she became composed again and walking back to the boys.

"Now, unless you need to restore you're Pokémon then we can head to the gym now." She said, walking past them and toward the doors. Satoshi ran after her whilst Takeshi followed, chuckling slightly.

"Wait up! Sheesh!" Satoshi yelled.

~X~X~X~

"_This_ is the gym?" Hotaru said, looking at it. "I have been in this city many times and I'm pretty sure the gym didn't look like _this_ last time." She added, gesturing to the crazy paint on the outside of the building. Satoshi and Takeshi sweatdropped. "I am not kidding."

"Maybe he refurbished?" Satoshi suggested.

"Or maybe Rocket-Dan got at it." Takeshi chuckled, making Satoshi laugh slightly too. **(It's a Battle Frontier Episode everyone.)** "Well, maybe we should go in to investigate?"

"Sure." Hotaru shrugged, pushing the door open. The trio walked inside and, since she was at the front of the group, Hotaru was splatted with paint. She froze mid-step with a very un-amused look on her face. "Who. Was. That?" she said, seemingly trying to stay calm.

"Ami! What have I told you about flicking challengers and their friends with paint?" A male voice said. A small child, no older than four, ran in laughing with a paintbrush in her hand. Her pale blonde hair was covered in different coloured paint as well as her dress being in the same state. Hotaru's face became even less amused when she saw her.

"I likey flicking paint, Uncle Kenta!" Ami giggled, promptly flicking the paintbrush again, covering Hotaru with even more paint. A man ran out a few seconds later, grabbing the child and picking her up.

"Please, excuse my niece. She's a bit hyperactive when it comes to paint." He said. He was wearing an Indiana Jones style hat, making his hair colour hidden, but his eyes were muddy brown. His brown t-shirt was covered in paint, food and dirt, most probably coming from the child in his arms.

"No problem, kids will be kids." Takeshi said. Hotaru, on the other hand, didn't seem so forgiving.

"Please, keep that 'kid' away from me." She said. "I may be tempted to do something I regret in anger otherwise." The man looked scared.

"Ignore her." Satoshi said hastily. "She's a bit strange." Hotaru mouthed something that looked like 'No, you are'.

"Right... so, you're trainers?" Kenta said.

"Satoshi is, I'm not and I'm not sure about Hotaru." Takeshi said. Hotaru shrugged.

"Well, c'mon in then. I haven't had many challengers recently. Probably because of the new decoration on the outside courtesy of Ami here." Kenta said as they began to walk into the gym. The girl in his arms laughed. "Am I laughing, Ami? If I don't get challengers they'll shut me down."

"Damn right they will..." Hotaru murmured. Kenta turned to look at her. "I've seen gyms like this, getting shut down for lack of challengers for some reason or other."

"Right... you were sure right about her being strange." Kenta said. Hotaru hissed. "Anyway... So, what're you names anyway?"  
"I'm Satoshi."

"Hotaru."

"I'm Takeshi."

"So, Satoshi is the one fighting?" Kenta asked. Satoshi nodded. "Well, it's a two on two match, even if I have three Pokémon. You got enough Pokémon?"

"Sure have, caught one earlier and I've got Pikachu here." Satoshi said.

"Very well then, if one of you can control my niece for a while then I can battle now." Kenta said, turning to the other two. Hotaru took and immediate step back. "Takeshi?"

"I'm used to kids, so I'll be fine." Takeshi replied, taking the girl from the gym leader's arms and immediately getting splattered with paint. "Then again even my siblings weren't this bad..." Kenta sweatdropped.

"That's Ami for ya." Kenta shrugged. Hotaru took another step away. **(I am trying my best not to add A/Ns, but I feel the need to say I do NOT really act like this around kids!)** "Here we are, excuse the state of the field, but to be honest it never makes any difference whether we clean it up or not."

The battlefield was an utter mess! Holes were everywhere, random rocks jutted out in completely random places.

"Whoa, that is terrible." Hotaru said. Kenta slumped over.

"Gee, thanks."

"She has a point, why the mess?" Takeshi said.

"As I said, we clean it up and my Pokémon just tear it back up again every battle and training session. We gave up eventually." The gym leader said.

"And another thing that could get you shut down." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru, I am tempted to have Pikachu Thunder Bolt you, and I only even do that to Rocket-Dan!" Satoshi said. Gemma gave him a mock yawn and folded her arms over her chest. Satoshi glared at her.

"Can we begin now? You two are arguing too much." Kenta said.

"Gladly." Satoshi said, glaring at Hotaru once more, only succeeding in making her roll her eyes at him.

"Go up to the bleachers, Satoshi stand on the one side of the field." Kenta sighed, pointing at the bleachers and then the stand for the challenger. Takeshi, still holding Ami who was still splashing him with paint, and Hotaru walked up to the bleachers. Satoshi walked to the challenger area, Kenta going to the leader area. Both had a Poké Ball ready in seconds.

"Go Keshop!" Satoshi called. And at the same time:

"Let's beat this novice! Katmeir come out!" Kenta said. Both Poké Balls burst open, Keshop from one and from the other very small creature that walks in its hind legs with sandy brown fur and a few darker brown stripes on its back. Satoshi pulled his Poké Dex out, making Hotaru in the stands groan.

**_Katmeir, the Meerkat Pokémon. It normally lives in deserts or sandy places but can sometimes be found in forests. It is very cautious but friendly when it opens up and stops taking lookouts every few minutes._**

"Alright, ground type, of course... okay Keshop! You begin with Absorb!" Satoshi ordered.

"Use Look Out, Katmeir!" Kenta ordered. Satoshi was confused for a moment, then realising it was a new move from the region, though he hadn't a clue what effect it had. Katmeir's small frame straightened up even more than normal, its eyes now fixed on Keshop and the glowing seeds that headed toward it. And then in a move no one (except maybe Hotaru with her aura sight) saw, it was gone, no longer in the path of the attack but on the other side of the field.

"Wait a second! Katmeir's stats didn't say it was that fast!" Satoshi exclaimed. Hotaru sighed at him, but didn't tell him the effect of the move. It gave the user the ability to avoid three attacks in a row.

"Shouldn't we tell him?" Takeshi said. Hotaru shook her head.

"You've known him longer than me, surely you should know it's better to let him find things out on his own?" Hotaru said. Takeshi sweatdropped.

"That's not always the case..." He said. Hotaru just shrugged, looking back to the battle.

"Bullet Seed, Keshop!" Satoshi called, dismissing the quick movement as a random burst of speed.

But, of course, Katmeir dodged this attack too. No matter how much Keshop adjusted its aim to shoot at its new position it still managed to dodge. "Man has this dude given this Pokémon some drugs or something? Bullet Seed, one more time!"

Another dodge. Satoshi was getting frustrated now, and as if _that_ wasn't enough...

"Alright, Absorb again!" Satoshi called. Keshop went to use the attack, and just when it seemed that Satoshi's Pokémon would finally land a hit...

"Use Dig!" Kenta ordered. Katmeir quickly dug under the battle field, and once again Keshop's attack missed. Now Satoshi was getting _very_ frustrated.

"Bullet Seed into the hole!" Satoshi shouted. Keshop nodded and did so, but only a second later Katmeir had appeared out of one of the many holes already in the battlefield. "Oh for goodness sake! Again, Keshop!"

Hotaru groaned. "Keshop knows more than two moves, Satoshi! Try Mega Drain!" She called to the elder teen. Takeshi sweatdropped again.

Satoshi was about to order the attack Hotaru had suggested, when...

***BOOM!***

"Prepare for trouble, we're back to our old tricks!"  
"Make it double, Musashi finally let us stop watching Chick Flicks!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me..." Satoshi groaned, covering his mouth with his jacket's collar due to the smoke from the explosion Rocket-Dan had caused by coming through the roof.

"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Musashi!"  
"Kojirō!"  
"Rocket-Dan, blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right!"

Hotaru, now with her scarf over her mouth, stood up onto the concrete edge of the bleachers, looking up to Rocket-Dan.

"Idiots!" She yelled, though it was muffled by the scarf. She grabbed a Poké Ball and threw it, Tikamo appearing and looking to its master. "Vine Whip, lift me to that Balloon's level Ti!"

Tikamo nodded, using vines that appeared from nowhere again to wrap around Hotaru's waist, lifting her weight with no problems. He lifted her high enough so that she could grab onto the edge of the balloon.

"Hey we have a Twerpette invading!" Meowth said.

"Well do something about it, twit!" Musashi snapped. Meowth smirked and grabbed a red button from seemingly nowhere, pressing it down. A metal arm appeared out of the bottom of the balloon's basket and headed straight for Tikamo.

"Kamo!" Tikamo exclaimed, the hand grabbed him and the vines he had around Hotaru were torn away. Hotaru's grip almost gave out then, but she managed to pull her feet up onto the basket's side too.

But then suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest, and she automatically pulled away a hand from the basket to grasp at it. I think you can guess what happened next.

Hotaru fell roughly to the ground, crying out as her back hit the floor, and from the pain in her chest.

"Hotaru!" Satoshi exclaimed. Pikachu's cheeks began sparking, but Satoshi stopped him. "You hit them, you hit Tikamo. And grass type or not, Hotaru might kill us if we attack him." From where Hotaru was there was a grunted 'I damn well would', making Satoshi sweatdrop. "So, use Iron Tail on that arm, Pikachu!"

Pikachu nodded, its tail glowing silver as it jumped up from his trainer's shoulder and brought the tail down on the arm. It snapped, and Tikamo fell from its grip. Little Ami in Takeshi's arm was the one who caught him.

"Cute!" She cheered, hugging the grass type.

"Whaaaaaat?-!" Musashi yelled. "Meowth you idiot! I thought you made it so that arm wouldn't break like that?-!"

"Well I was gunna but dis way was cheaper so I thought..." Meowth said.

"Thought? You've never had a real thought in your life!" Musashi snapped. Kojirō sweatdropped at them both, but then noticed a very pissed off looking Hotaru glaring at them, though still with her hand on her chest.

"Um... guys?" He said.

"What?" Both Rocket-Dan members snapped, turning to face him in the same second. Nervously the purple haired man pointed to Hotaru. "Crap."

The girl stood up and grabbed her other Poké Ball, throwing it and letting out her Chimchar. Ash looked closer at this Pokémon now, and saw that at the front of its head, there was a tuft of orange fur, much like a mini fringe. The Chimchar's face turned to one of anger at Team Rocket, and just waited for his trainer's order.

"Flamethrower, Chim!" Hotaru called. Chimchar fired off the Flamethrower, burning a hole straight through the balloon and making it fall to the ground a second later.

"Alright, let's finish this up! Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Satoshi said. Pikachu's cheeks sparked again, and he unleashed the move we all know, Thunderbolt.

"Why does this always have to happen?" Kojirō sighed as Rocket-Dan flew through the sky.

"Because Meowth is an idiot!" Musashi said, glaring at the talking cat.

"_I'm_ an idiot?-! Ya da one who made us watch Chick Flicks instead of preparing for dis!" Meowth retorted.

"It doesn't really matter who's fault it is, because either way..." Kojirō said.

"ROCKET-DAN IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

A star flashed in the sky for a moment as they disappeared.

Hotaru muttered a swear word under her breath, pulling herself up to her feet again. Chimchar immediately ran to her, hopping onto her shoulder and looking at her worried.

"Chimchaaaar..." He said. Hotaru tried a reassuring smile, but her chest had a shot of pain again and she winced.

"Are you okay?" Takeshi said, hopping over the side of the bleachers. Kenta ran over to them too, Satoshi not far behind him.

"I'm fine, nothing a Recover won't fix." Hotaru lied, through a forced smile. Using Aura Recover would only dull the pain, not heal what was causing it, in this case anyway. A blue glow coated her sternum, and soon after she could feel the pain fading away to a dull throb.

This being the first time Takeshi had seen this, he was stunned for a second. "Whoa."

"What? Never seen a Recover before?" Hotaru said.

"Not by a human, no." Takeshi said. The ex-commander was about to say something, when suddenly someone burst through the doors of the gym.

"I'm here for a gym b-... whoa what happened to the gym?" The person said. Everyone turned to look at them. She had long pale blonde hair in two childish, high pig-tails. Her eyes are a bright pink and she was wearing a cocoa coloured poncho with a pinky-purple top underneath and a pair of jean crops, and... bare feet. On her shoulder sat a bird-like Pokémon, its head red, body a pale-ish orange and wings covered in stripes of various shades of orange, red and yellow. Its beak was yellow, its claws red.

Automatically Satoshi had his Poké Dex out, and Hotaru face-palmed.

**_Nixwing, the Phoenix Pokémon, and evolution of Nixa. Nixwing is a very confident Pokémon, and still keeps its mischievous tendencies. Be careful, and don't take your eyes off it!_**

"Who're you?" Satoshi asked after he put the Dex away.

"The name is Miyako and... oh my god you're Satoshi!" The girl squealed, making Hotaru cover her ears.

"Eh?" Satoshi said, utterly confused by the girls' sudden squeal.

"I know all about you! I've seen all the league's you've competed in, and I was at the Sinnoh Conference too! I lost real early on though... I think I rushed a bit too much!" Miyako continued in a very fangirly manner. Hotaru coughed something that sounded a lot like 'stalker' under her breath.

"Heh... thanks, I think..." Satoshi said.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while for your rematch and battle, Satoshi and Miyako." Kenta said. Everyone turned to him. "The gym is a total mess, it'll be a while before I can take any challengers at all."

Ami ran over to him, putting Tikamo next to Hotaru and then jumping onto Kenta's back.

"Aw man..." Satoshi and Miyako said in unison.

"But..." Kenta continued, making Miyako and Satoshi look to him again. "Pokoh has nine gyms, even with the same rule for getting into the league as the other regions. In a small village, Grove Village, there's a gym run by a man and his small family. Not many know it exists, but it classifies as a badge for the league. If you treat Shrubhill City's badge as your first, then you can still get all eight badges."

"Awesome! That sounds fine to me!" Satoshi said. Miyako nodded eagerly next to him, a little too eagerly because the movement made her Nixwing fall off her shoulder. Hotaru groaned, she could tell already she would not like this Miyako.

~X~X~X~

"So, I'll go off and buy some supplies." Takeshi said as the four exited the destroyed gym.

"Satoshi and I are going to put our stuff in the Pokémon Centre room." Hotaru said.

"And I'll go with Takeshi!" Miyako said. Hotaru rolled her eyes, and again mumbled something under her breath. "I need some supplies too, so I may as well tag along."

"Alright, let's go!" Satoshi said, beginning to walk off. Hotaru jogged after him, and Takeshi and Miyako wandered off in the other direction.

A minute or two later Satoshi and Hotaru were nearing the Pokémon Centre, when suddenly a familiar siren sounded and they found their path blocked by a Police car. A Junsar climbed out, two pairs of cuffs on her finger.

"We finally caught up to you." She said. Hotaru cursed.

"You-You've got it all wrong!" Satoshi said, waving his hands in front of him. "I-I only just met this girl! I only just arrived in Pokoh, I don't even know the place!"

"Well then, welcome to Treemount." Junsar said, then snapping the cuffs on Satoshi's wrists and then Hotaru's. "Now, get into the Police Car."

~X~X~X~

**Me: Lol, I love that ending for some strange reason! Don't worry, they'll get out, or there'd be no story! I just gotta think of how! Oh, and any readers of SR, Eternalhero01 especially, will probably know why Hotaru's sternum hurt. Well, R&R!**


	4. Break Out, StakeOut

**Me: Ohmygodschoolandhomeworksucks! *deep breaths* I'm telling da truth though. I hate it right now; I get no time to write chapters! D: That and I keep embarrassing myself... I really need to get a blog, don't I? That way I'll stop boring you before chapters! XD Meh... maybe one day I'll link to my Live Journal account... anyway! Let's start the chapter!**

**Break Out, Stake-out**

"I blame you for this you know."

"Me?-! How is it _my_ fault?-!" Satoshi yelled back at the Aura user. Hotaru shrugged, sitting on the wall cot in the cell. "_You're_ the one who got us into this mess! _You_ ran from witness protection, _you_ dragged me into this and _you_ ratted out an evil organization! Not me! So it's _your_ fault!"

"Fine fine, whatever, whatever." Hotaru said. It went silent for a moment.

"Aren't you going to find us a way out?" Satoshi said. Hotaru shrugged. A vein thing appeared on Satoshi's temple. "HEY! YOU GOT US INTO THIS! YOU GET US OUT OF IT!"

"Sheesh, Satoshi. Look, I'm thinking about it, alright? I can't really use too much aura... it'll involve a lot of explosions." Hotaru said. Satoshi sweatdropped. "How about we get Takeshi to bail us out?"

"Oh yeah, like he _realllly _has enough money to bail us both out." Satoshi retorted. Pikachu (don't ask me why they let him stay with them...) face palmed at them both.

"Why is he here anyway?" Hotaru said, pointing to the electric rodent. Satoshi shrugged. "I kinda get that he would have killed them if he wasn't allowed to stay with you... but seriously, they haven't even contained him in any way!"

"Meh, whatever. We should be grateful they didn't." Satoshi said. It went silent for a second, before the two of them both jumped up from their sitting positions in one moment. "That's it!"

"Pikachu, you think you can use Iron Tail on the wall?" Hotaru said.

"Hey! It's my job to order Pikachu's attacks!" Satoshi yelled. Hotaru gave him a look.

"I was _asking_ him if he could, not telling him to do it! Sheesh!"

"Pikachu..." Pikachu sighed. "Pika-Pi! Pi-Ka!" He then called. Both teens looked to him. "Pikachu Chu Pika!"

"I think that was a yes." Hotaru said. Pikachu nodded. "Satoshi, since you're a baka and won't let anyone else even suggest an attack to Pikachu, you order his attack."

"I will! Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Satoshi said.

"Not so fast."

**Try 2**

"Well that failed..." Hotaru sighed. Pikachu sighed along with her, now having one of those restraint things around him (I don't know the name...), stopping him from using any attacks at all.

"Way to state the obvious!" Satoshi said. Hotaru held a palm up to him.

"Talk to the hand cause the face is too busy thinking of other ways out." She said. Satoshi sweatdropped, sitting down against the wall soon after. Hotaru was still laying back on the wall cot, hands behind her head and a slight yellow tint to her dark brown eyes. Satoshi felt he really didn't want to know what that meant.

"Ignore the yellow, my Aura may be blue like any other person, but for some reason instead of blue my eyes go yellow when I use it, most of the time anyway." Hotaru said, as if reading his mind. Satoshi didn't reply. "I'm taking that as you don't wanna know anymore."

"Yep."

"Good."

Another silence fell over them. Satoshi sighed, bashing his head against his knees; elbows rested either side of them. Hotaru was still just laying there, thinking, and thinking, and thinking. Then a whistle was heard, like a very annoying singing whistle. A Prison Officer.

"And I totally just had an idea! Just sit and act normal... or, as normal as you get anyway." Hotaru said. Satoshi just nodded, continuing to bang his head against his knees. "Or... that... well, whatever."

The Officer walked by the cell, still whistling the very annoying song, Hotaru cast her look to him, though still laying down, and smirked spotting his belt... and the keys clipped to it. Her eyes began to glow yellow as she focused on the keys. A yellow glow appeared around the keys too, and slowly they began lifting away from the belt without even a jingle. The Officer walked off without even noticing, and soon Hotaru had the keys in her hands.

"Yes!" She said, jumping up. Satoshi looked up.

"What?"

"I got the keys!" Hotaru said, waving them in his face. Satoshi was up in the next instant. "Distract the camera in the corner!" She then hissed to him.

"There's a camera in here?"

"Yes, duh brain! Why do you think the stupid Junsar found us out earlier?" Hotaru hissed again. Satoshi just shrugged. "Oh just go be a twit in front of the camera!"

Satoshi then ran over to the camera and started hopping around like a lunatic on loony pills, waving his hands everywhere, yelling things like 'look at me! Look at me!' and Hotaru would repeatedly mutter after it 'You're a retard, you're a retard'.

She went through each key, trying it in the lock on their cell, with no success. About twenty keys in she noticed a label, she looked at it and saw it read 'Staff Lockers Master Key Set'. She banged her head against the bars.

"You can stop distracting them now... it's the wrong key set." She said. Satoshi turned around and gave her a look. "What?-! How the heck was I supposed to know?-! I couldn't see the label!"

"You have four eyes! You should be able to!" Satoshi said.

***THWACK!***

"OW!" Satoshi exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. Hotaru smirked, but then groaned and banged her head against the wall. Pikachu sweatdropped at them both.

**Try 3**

"Hotaru?"

"Yes, Baka?"

"Ignoring the insult... how're we going to get our Pokémon back even if we manage to get out?"

"Dude, it's not that hard. They keep them in a lock up; I could break in there and find them easy just by looking at the aura inside the Poké Balls."

"Oh." Satoshi said.

Their newest positions were Satoshi on the wall cot, sitting on it with his legs over the edge, hands on either side of him. He still had a big red hand mark on the side of his face, and his hat was a bit lopsided since he couldn't be bothered to straighten it after the slap. Hotaru was sitting in the same spot Satoshi had been when he was sat against the wall, but she was continuously banging her head back against it.

"We better get out soon... this sucks..."

"Satoshi, we'll get out. But we only have one option left." Hotaru said as she stood up, making a levitating short staircase to reach the camera and turning it to face the corner of the room, also covering its audio with some of the sticky mess that they had been given for lunch. She then jumped back to the ground, turning to Satoshi. "Now tell me, have you ever made an Aura Sphere before?"

"Uh... the once, but I was wearing Sir Aaron's gloves at the time." Satoshi said.

"Good enough. Alright, guess now's as good a time as any to start your training. Hold your hands out in front of you, since you're a beginner you'll need both hand to form a sphere, and then concentrate your Aura Energy on your palms." Hotaru said, holding her hands out in front of her. Satoshi did the same, mimicking the younger teen. Hotaru closed her eyes, and a small aura sphere began forming in her palms. Satoshi did the same, but having to concentrate a lot more than the more experienced Aura user. After a minute or two, a small aura sphere flickered in his palms, gradually growing bigger and bigger until it was average sized.

"Good, now," Hotaru began as she finished charging two of her own spheres, one in each hand, "Throw it at the wall on three."

Both turned to face the wall.

"1... 2... 3!"

The Aura Spheres flew at the wall, knocking the comparatively weak brick down easily. Alarms were going off immediately, red flashed down the hallways, all cell doors were automatically deadlocked and Officers all started to head toward the cell in question.

"Let's get out of here! You run and find the others, I'll get the Poké Balls!" Hotaru ordered. Satoshi only nodded, running out of the now open wall shortly followed by Hotaru, though she ran off right instead of left.

Once she reached another wall, she quickly disposed of it and ran in, hurriedly searching for and finding their Poké Balls, grabbing them and shoving them into her jean's pockets and then running to where Satoshi went.

When she caught up to him Pikachu was on his shoulder, still bound, and he was running as fast as he could.

"Satoshi!" She called, catching up to him quickly. "Do you have any way of contacting Takeshi?"

"No!" Satoshi replied. "I don't!"

"Trainer's these days... then again, you wouldn't have PokéCells yet, you haven't been to Ivyleaf City." Hotaru said, though seeming to shudder at the mention of the city. "Well, we need to get to the Poké Store, and get Takeshi and run."

"What about that girl, Miyako?"

"You mean your number one fan?" Hotaru said, seeming a bit annoyed. "Well, if she really wants then she can damn stalk us, but if not then we just leave her."

"Man, you realllly don't like her do you?" Satoshi said.

"I hate her, already." Hotaru replied. "I can see the store... and I can hear the police so let's hurry so we can lose them in the trees up on the way to Shrubhill City!"

~X~X~X~

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you two! Stop dragging me Hotaru!" Takeshi said as he was dragged along by the tiny teen as the three ran out of Treemount City, heading toward the path to Arbor Town **(Yeah, thanks to Final Heir/EternalHero01 for that town, I was gonna get around to making mini towns, but he beat me to the first one XD)**.

"Look, unless you want us to be caught then stop complaining!" Hotaru said. Miyako had decided to tag along, but Hotaru hoped they could ditch her quickly.

"One thing Hotaru, you said we were heading to Shrubhill, but now you say we're going toward Arbor town?" Satoshi said.

"Dimwit! Arbor town is on the _way_ to Shrubhill! Hotaru said, Takeshi now managing to pull his arm from her grip. Hotaru closed her eyes, looking around still, and spotted how Miyako's aura was above average, if not all that strong, and made a mental note that even if she hated her already that she deserved a warning... eventually. Okay, maybe never. She'd think about it later on, when she hadn't got anything more important to do... which would probably be never, oh... whatever, Miyako was annoying her anyway, she supposed she could let _them_ take one more. (I may have to break my rules of not intruding on these guys to talk some sense into the baka... (Wait, Hotaru is a version of me, did I just insult myself?))

"Oh." Was Satoshi's only reply.

"Let's just hurry, there's a Poké Centre not that far down the path toward Arbor Town, we can stay there without getting found out, I know the Nurse Joy." Hotaru said. "And no, Takeshi, I cannot 'introduce' you." She added when she saw the breeder open his mouth. Takeshi slumped.

~X~X~X~

"She's alive?" A young woman, no older than eighteen, said. She had reddish-pinkish hair, cut to the length of her chin and curls at the end, and her eyes are a light green colour. She wears a black cape, with a hood that's up and with a Crystal Insignia on the back. Underneath she wore a purple Leotard with long arms and high purple boots. She was not actually there in person, but standing in a full length hologram on a hand held device a grunt with purple hair and a similar uniform to that described of Kokoro's.

"Yes, Commander Chiyo. She isn't showing any symptoms of the seal, but it is most definitely activated. We believe she used Recover." The Grunt told his commander. Chiyo didn't respond for a moment.

"Well... that won't last forever, and I believe Master wants the seal to take as long as possible to cause the most pain imaginable." Chiyo said once the short silence was over. "Who is she with?"

"A boy she called Satoshi, and someone she called Takeshi. There's another girl with them at the moment, but Hotaru keeps shooting her glares, so I don't think she's with her normally."

"I know Hotaru well enough to know if she glares, she means it, so your observation is most likely correct." Chiyo sighed after the first part of the sentence, mumbling: "I've only been on babysitting duty the past four damn years..."

"We will continue the stake out, Commander, and report with any new information." The Grunt said with a salute.

"Of course. Make sure you don't lose track of them." Chiyo said menacingly as the hologram flickered and died. The grunt put the device away and looked to the lower ranked grunt currently spying on the group from a tree. The girl was very familiar.

"You heard the woman, we need to keep moving." He told her. She turned around to face him, revealing a pair of deep blue eyes and spiky purple hair with ginger roots.

"Yes, sir." She said, clambering down from the tree.

"This is your last chance, you know that, if you mess up now, or if you try and help Hotaru, then you're done for, got it?" The first grunt said to the girl. She nodded.

"I know."

"Good. Now c'mon, Kokoro, let's get moving."

~X~X~X~

"I see the Pokémon Centre!" Hotaru said as she spotted a red roof through the trees.

"And just in time too, it's getting dark out." Takeshi commented as they sped up to reach it before the Police could realise where they went. "One thing, does this mean I'm a fugitive too?"

"Nah, they'll probably think we took you hostage or some shit." Hotaru said as they ran inside.

"I'd know that attitude anywhere, welcome Hotaru." The Nurse at the desk said as she walked around to greet them.

"Hey Joy, I think you can gather why I'm here." Hotaru replied. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Of course. Police again, Hotaru? You need to stop getting caught." Joy said.

"You know very well I didn't like what I had to do, and besides, I snitched, and ran from protection, and now I'm on the run again." Hotaru explained. "This is Satoshi, he's kinda been mistaken for my accomplice. That's Takeshi, watch out for him he's a bit of a flirt from what I can tell... and not a good one either. And... *groan* this is Miyako, Satoshi's stalker."

Miyako just waved, completely oblivious to being called a stalker. Joy sweatdropped at this.

"Oh, and you're allowed to call me by my first name, Atsuko." The pink haired woman said. "I have your usual room prepared, Hotaru, but the others will need to stay in a separate room, a public one."

"We might need to make an exception for my fellow fugitive." Hotaru said. "I'm sure you have a camp bed or something to spare?"

"I might. Well, Takeshi, Miyako, follow me I'll show you to your room. Hotaru, show Satoshi to yours." Atsuko said. Hotaru nodded, grabbing Satoshi by the wrist and dragging him off.

"You're strong for a midget." He mumbled, earning a twisted wrist from the girl dragging him. The Nurse sweatdropped again, and lead the other two toward a room.

~X~X~X~

"This bed is so uncomfortable." Satoshi groaned as he lay in the bed in just his T-Shirt and a pair of shorts. Hotaru was dressed in a red top with a high neck with buttons going the whole way up it, and a pair of trousers the same colour. The top had a Japanese kind of look to it.

"Deal with it. Be grateful I allowed you to stay in this secret room." Hotaru said. "I'm going out onto the balcony, try and fall asleep before I come back."

"Sheesh, you're bossy." Satoshi said as he closed his eyes. Atsuko had taken all their Pokémon in for the night, so Pikachu wasn't there.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, then walked out into the cool Pokoh air, taking a deep breath and then leaning on the bars.

"Hey." An unfamiliar voice said. Hotaru jumped immediately, looking for the owner of the voice, spotting a shadow on the other side of the balcony. "Calm down, it's only your Authoress."

"Who?" Hotaru said cautiously. A familiar (to my readers) girl walked into view, hair a sandy shade, eyes a greeny-bluey-grey, clothes red and black.

"This is the only time I plan to make a visit here, Hotaru, so don't worry about it. Look, I know your past with T-..." Gem stopped herself when Hotaru shot her a glare. "With _them_, and I've come to advise you."

"I don't need advice."

"You obviously do. You want to stop _them_ getting people and hurting people, then you need to warn everyone you meet with Aura. Including Miyako. You don't even have to give details, just tell them to stay away from people dressed in black and purple." Gem said. Hotaru's glare faded away slowly. "That's all I ask. For everyone's sake."

"How much do you know?" Hotaru said.

"Everything. But as I said, I doubt I will ever speak to you again, so don't worry about it." Gem started to fade away into nothingness. "Recover won't work forever." She passed as a final comment before she disappeared.

Hotaru stood in shock for a moment, then looking into the room, Satoshi laying asleep with a bubble of sleep snot inflating and deflating on his nose.

"He's so naive... is that girl right? If I can protect such a baka boy... should I try and protect others too?"

"Gimme more food mommy..." He mumbled. Hotaru sweatdropped, her moment of honest thought broken by his sleep talk.

"Baka." She said, before clutching her chest again. "Damn seal... was that last sentence warning me Recover had worn off?" She cringed in pain, walking back to her bed slowly, laying down and relaxing the best she could, forcing more healing energy to her sternum. When the pain dulled she lay on her side, pulling the covers around her and closing her eyes, falling into a semi-peaceful sleep.

_"Hello again Hota-Chan." _

~X~X~X~

**Me; A Chapter, at long last! Well, hope it was good! It took a while. *sweatdrops* Well, I now have a deviantART page, link is on my fanfiction profile, it'll have Pokoh stuff on, and has some stuff on already. Well, anyway, R&R!**


	5. Dreaming

**Me: Another chapter! Whoop! ...anyway, I've finished working on the Poké Dex (with help from Final Heir) and once I'm done with putting it in the right order, I'll put a list on my profile, but NO descriptions, my profile would become a mile long! XD (I'm not kidding though...) the region has over a hundred Pokémon now! I might put it up in a Chapter one day though... but it'd have to be an author's note.**

**Dreaming**

_"I am ready to turn to suicide! For god's sake, whoever you are, stay out of my head! I don't care if you're friends with Yuream, heck, I don't care if you're friends with the SUN, just bog off!" Hotaru said as she saw the blurry figure back in her dream. He sighed._

_"You need to stop trying to hate me, when I know deep down you don't." The figure said, sitting down. Hotaru had to admit she was a little surprised you could walk around on pure white light, let alone sit down. The boy patted the 'ground' beside him, gesturing for Hotaru to join him. Hotaru sighed, sitting down beside the boy, but in a position she could easily get back up if she wanted to... or needed to._

_"If you're going to keep stalking my dreams, can I at least know what your name is?" She asked. The boy shook his head._

_"Not until you start remembering, Hota-Chan." He said. Hotaru groaned._

_"I'll take that as I never will." She sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Awesome... I have a dream stalker, f'ing _them_ on my back, and an idiot travelling companion who can barely use Aura Sphere..." Hotaru groaned after she finished her sentence. The boy went to put a hand on her shoulder but Hotaru gave him a death glare, so he retracted it immediately. "Can you please at least say _how_ you know me?"_

_"Childhood friend." He replied, blurry head turning to look forward into the nothingness. "A good childhood friend, from back in Tinytree Town."_

_"Cliché." Hotaru said, rolling her eyes. "You could easily be lying; anyone could come up with that crap."_

_"I'd say look in my eyes, but you can't see them." The boy said, now lying back on the 'ground'. "Also I'd say read my aura, but I doubt that would work here either, or be a very good idea at all."_

_"I can use Aura all I damn like, no matter where I am, dream or not." Hotaru replied. _

_"Not in your condition." The boy said. Hotaru's eyes widened, and she was immediately up, backing away from him._

_"How do you know about that?-!" She exclaimed. "NO ONE knows _their _methods unless they are a member or ex-member! State your rank!"_

_"Hota-Chan, I am not one of them! I promise you!" The boy said as he stood up, hands held defensively in front of him, taking a few steps back from the angered ex-commander. "I've been doing research! I found the so called 'mysterious death' case files all over the region, all over the _world_! It was soon obvious they were all connected deaths! No sign of injury, no underlying medical causes, no poison, no drugs, no alcohol, no DNA other than their own! I _know_ about _them_! I know about how they work! I saw you get taken and I saw my sister taken too! Team Uni-..."_

_"Don't you dare speak their name!" Hotaru snarled, even if her posture was beginning to relax. "Alright... I am in no condition to use large amounts of aura, but I can handle a simple task like looking at aura! And besides, it's only just been activated, I can handle using Aura Sphere, Mimic, and maybe a Barrier... maybe more. I'm going to die anyway, why not speed it up?"_

_"How would you defeat them if you're dead exactly?" The boy said. Hotaru sighed. _

_"You just had to be a smart one didn't you..."_

~X~X~X~

Meanwhile, a strange cloud was floating down from the night sky, it was a storm cloud, despite all the other clouds being pure white in the moonlight that night. And what's more, it had bright red eyes, and a smirking mouth. This was no ordinary cloud.

"_Well this is going to be fun._" It said to itself, using its own telepathy to speak the human language aloud. "_More nightmares to feed off, yummy. And for once that cow Yuream won't be able to stop me, since she's off with some human pal."_

The Pokémon flew toward the balcony of the room Satoshi and Hotaru were sharing, looking in through the glass of the double doors, smirking more seeing the sleeping pair, Satoshi sprawled all over the camp bed, snot bubble coming from his nose, mouth wide open with his snoring. Hotaru on the other hand was curled up under her covers, a light blue glow seemed to cover her, but it may just have been a trick of the moonlight, or maybe the lamp on the side table beside her, leaving a dim glow all over the room. Both were in their own little dream worlds.

"I want some more burgers mommy..." Satoshi mumbled. Hotaru didn't seem to be a sleep talker, she just lay there dead still, the only thing moving being her chest and her hair in the light breeze that blew in through a crack in the doors opening. "Mmmm... nice... yummy..."

The Pokémon went to fly through the doors, when Hotaru suddenly moved, making it jump a little, but it sighed in relief as she just rolled over onto her back, arms now sprawled above her head, her face looking a little more content as she did so.

"_That was a close one._" The Pokémon commented, flying in and hovering in the centre of the room. "_Now... who first? Ip dip sky blue it is not... you! The boy first then._" Though the method of choosing was childish, the Cloud-Like Pokémon sounding dead serious, and dead evil. He flew to hover over Satoshi, and a dark ball, looking much like a shadow ball but a lot darker, formed in front of the Pokémon, before flying down and hitting Satoshi. "_Nightmare... that'll keep the nightmare going until I've fed enough._"

~X~X~X~

_"Well well, look here." A voice said. Satoshi looked around but all he could see was darkness. "Hotaru is alive and well, and she's harbouring an aura user, how selfish."_

_"Wh-Who's there?-!" Satoshi yelled._

_"Oh no one, only one of your future battle opponents, Mr. Pokémon Master." The voice, now obviously female, said. Satoshi continued to scan the area, when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and he fell to the pitch black floor of the dream, holding his stomach. "Oh, is the little boy in pain?" The voice continued, in a very patronizing tone. "I guess that you won't be able to stop me from doing this then."_

_A female walked out into view, she had long black hair that flowed down to her knees with purple ends and roots, and she was dressed in black and purple, she looked just like any normal person, the clothing – though it reminded him of the uniforms he'd seen in Hotaru's picture in colour – looked nothing like a uniform._

_But what caught Satoshi's attention the most was how she was holding his little yellow rodent by the scruff of the neck, and he didn't look in too good shape._

_"L-Let P-Pikachu g-go!" Satoshi yelled through the pain he was feeling from his stomach. _

_"I don't think so, Satoshi." The woman said with a sinister smirk, a Dark Purple glow covering the Pokémon and making him cry out. _

_"P-PIKA-PI!" _

_"P-P-Pikachu!" Satoshi said, wincing more himself, curling over more, stomach seeming to burn though he could feel no physical injury. "PIKACHU!"_

~X~X~X~

"_Nice, nice yummy nightmare._" The Storm Cloud said. "_Now, for the Hotaru girl, then I'll head for their little pals._" He flew away from Satoshi, though a dark wisp of cloud seems to keep him connected to the teenager, and headed for Hotaru. She turned over again, now laying curled up facing the wall, face crumpled now, this position obviously caused her more discomfort. "_You'll be in even more discomfort in a minute, Commander._" The Pokémon said, snickering and then using the same move it used on Satoshi. Hotaru immediately turned over, then back again, and then turning over again, tossing and turning.

"_Sweet dreams_." The Pokémon made as a final comment before flying through the hidden door of their room and toward where Miyako and Takeshi were staying.

~X~X~X~

_The dream world Hotaru and the boy were in suddenly started to shake violently, a loud cracking sound could be heard above them, and blue sparks began to rain down on them, though not hurting them at all._

_"What the hell?-!" Hotaru exclaimed. The boy didn't answer her, instead looking up and yelling._

_"YUREAM! FIGHT IT!" He ordered. Hotaru grabbed his arm to make him look to her, but pulled it back immediately feeling a rejecting sharp pain shoot through her aura. The boy looked her in the face. "What?-!"_

_"What the hell is going on?-!" Hotaru snapped back. The boy gritted his teeth, looking around._

_"Akumare is going on, that's what! His Nightmare attack is trying to break through Yuream's Dream Walk!" He shouted. More sparks showered down, the cracking sound getting louder. "Now, this may hurt but I need to shield you." The boy said as calmly as he could muster, suddenly pulling the short girl close to him, her arms pulled up to her own chest, his arms around her shoulder, her other shoulder pressed to his chest, and him bending his torso to shield her from above a little. Hotaru winced, feeling the same pain she felt when she grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, but until you remember me our Auras will naturally reject each other."_

_"Why the hell is an AKUMARE trying to break into my dreams?-!" Hotaru yelled over the cracking and earth quaking. But she soon answered her own question, and fell back into silence. _

_"_*radio interference sound*! I don't know if I can hold it off!_" a soft female voice called. The boy swore._

_"KEEP TRYING YUREAM! GO FIND HIM AND FIGHT HIM!"_

_"_But..._"_

_"I KNOW I'LL BE STUCK HERE UNTIL YOU GET BACK, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! GO!" He yelled back. There was a soft sigh, before it went silent, spare the constant cracking noise._

_"Wait... if... she can go and find this Pokémon and beat him..." Hotaru said, though being a bit uncomfortable with the closeness of the position she was currently in with this boy, "Then... how close are you?"_

_"I'm a few towns ahead, I can't say where exactly, but Yuream can Teleport, she doesn't need to go far." The boy said. "Just stay close to me, and he'll put me into a nightmare indirectly first if he breaks through."_

_"I am so not comfortable with this position." Hotaru muttered. He sighed._

_"I'm sorry, but it is the only way to protect you." Hotaru sighed too now._

~X~X~X~

"_Ah well, getting lost in a Pokémon Centre, not the first time I've done this when those stupid humans sent me out on a darn mission, at least I can feed of all the other nightmares I've created._" Akumare said as he hovered around the centre. He had several long wisps of cloud connected to him now, some of them falling off slowly as he let the weakest nightmares go, going through each one, feeding and then dropping them off in order of strength, weakest first of course. "_That stupid Hotaru still hasn't submitted to the nightmare, what the hell is keeping me f-... Yuream, of course._"

"_HelloAku**.**_" The soft feminine voice of Yuream said, also using telepathy.

"_Yure_." Akumare said, only acknowledging her presence, not being welcoming or polite in the slightest. Yuream was like a cloud on a spring day, white and fluffy, with a hint of blue around the edges. "_Can't you ever just let me feed? I can't control my needs you know_."

"_Just go, Aku. You've fed, let my friend's, friend's dream go!_" Yuream ordered, giving Akumare a stern glare. Akumare just laughed, letting the last of the ties, spare two, and fall away.

"_I don't think so." _Akumare pushed all his power into one of the strands of cloud. Yuream immediately cringed, yelping in pain shortly afterward, feeling him breaking through her hold on Hotaru's dream mind.

~X~X~X~

_Black started to seep down the white 'walls' like ink staining water, the blue sparks turning red and black, and a crack becoming visible. The boy started to flicker in an out of 'signal', like a TV screen._

_"Yuream is losing control of the dream! I'm sorry, but you have a nightmare coming your w-...!"_ _and then the signal cut off, and Hotaru was surrounded by darkness._

_"Hota-Chan..." A female voice said, Hotaru jumped hearing it, looking around for the source of the soft voice. _

_"Koko-Chan? Koko-Chan?-!" She called. The familiar girl walked out with her head down. "Kokoro!" Part of Hotaru was reminding her this was now a nightmare, and the girl was probably not what she seemed, but the other half was still missing her friend, worried about her, so was overriding the rational half as she ran and hugged the slightly taller girl. Suddenly a sharp pain, a lot sharper than the pain she had felt when being held by the mystery boy, shot through her... and this time it was straight through her chest. She backed away, yelping in pain._

_"Koko-Chan?" She winced out. Kokoro pulled out a black stone, and Hotaru's eyes widened. "But... but only Commanders can do that!"_

_"Not in my case. I'm allowed. Because you lied. Because you betrayed." Kokoro said, still looking down at the floor. The stone started to glow._

_Hotaru felt more pain surge through her chest, and cried out._

~X~X~X~

"_ARGHHH_!" Yuream screamed, eyes clamped shut. The nightmare pain Hotaru was feeling was stabbing at what remained of her Dream Walk, Akumare just watching with a smirk. "_STOP! STOP IT! JUST STOP THE NIGHTMARES AKU!_" Akumare just stayed absolutely still, smirk plastered to his face.

"Stop right there!" A Female voice said. Akumare turned around and saw Atsuko standing awake behind them, but now she was no longer in her nurse's uniform. Now she was dressed in a black dress, her pink hair loose down her back. "I know who sent you, Akumare. Leave now before I report you for un-ordered attacks!"

"_HA! You don't scare me, little nurse." _Akumare snickered. "_I could just as easily report you._"

"Not if I blown your cloudy brains out you can't." The Nurse threatened as she formed a pink Aura Sphere. Akumare gulped.

"_Fine."_ He said, the last two strands dropping away. Yuream floated down to the ground, unconscious now from the pain. "_But I'll be back for her one day._" Akumare added before he disappeared. Atsuko ran to Yuream, picking her up.

"I'll treat her, and then I'll go check on Hotaru and her friend." She said to herself as she ran off.

**_Inside the room _**

Hotaru shot up, in a flash standing on the bed, springs creaking underneath her. She looked around the room, seeing nothing but the stirring Satoshi on his bed. Hotaru felt a familiar pain, faint but it was still there, and used a quick recover to dull it again before he woke.

"That dream..." She mumbled to herself, before shaking her head. "No... Koko-Chan would never..."

"Hotaru?" A tired male voice said. She looked back to Satoshi, him now sitting up in his camp bed, rubbing his eyes. "Man... what a nightmare..."

"You had one too?" Hotaru asked. Satoshi nodded. "Dammit, Akumare is stronger than I expected, ha, then again he is a legendary..."

"Akumare?" Satoshi asked. Hotaru nodded, but then groaned as Satoshi took out his Poké Dex from his bag.

*Beep! Whirr!*

**_Akumare, the Dream Stealer Pokémon. Akumare is a legendary Pokémon, and the opposite of Yuream. This Pokémon can invade dreams, turn them into nightmares or steal them away, and like Yuream can bring someone's dreams to reality... but generally only brings nightmares to life._**

"Sounds sinister... but who's Yuream?" Satoshi said. But before the Poké Dex could be activated again, Hotaru spoke up.

"Yuream, the Dream Reader Pokémon," She said as she jumped down from the bed and sat on the edge of it, "Yuream is a legendary Pokémon; it can invade dreams and see what they are without even being near the person. This can come in handy for the Pokémon, but many seek it for evil reasons." Satoshi was looking at her with wide eyes. "I believe you'll find that's the exact Poké Dex entry."

Satoshi checked, and sure enough she was right. "Who are you? Masato?"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

Hotaru sighed, seeing it was still dark outside, and looking at a clock, it was only midnight. "We need to get to sleep again, if we want to get up tomorrow morning... or should I say today." She said, quickly clambering back down under the covers.

Satoshi yawned. "I guess you're right, night." He said as he fell asleep again.

Hotaru sighed. She didn't actually plan on going to sleep, she knew now the only reason she might do so that night was to find out if the mystery boy was hurt... okay, what had gotten into her? She hated this stalker, didn't she? Why would she be worried about him?

_Man, snap out of it! You're a strong ex-commander for god's sake! _Hotaru sighed aloud after her scolding thoughts, laying her head on the pillow but not closing her eyes. "But he did teach me one thing... they're still out to get me, and Akumare is only stage one... I just know it..."

~X~X~X~

**Me: Finally this is done! I've actually had it finished for a while, but I forgot about it. Well, how is it?**


End file.
